


Unfair

by WonderBoy



Series: Get Some [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (hinted) Pining, Aged-Up Character(s), Also known as "How many times can i say blowjob in one conversation", Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ideas, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This was supposed to be, but now there are feelings, how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: For a minute, they stare off across the kitchen. Finally, Keith shrugs. “It’s been a while since I’ve…I just want to. If I thought you were going to make me talk about it this much, I wouldn’t have asked.”Lance can’t help but snort at that. “You thought I was just going to have zero questions? ‘Sure friend who has never expressed any romantic or sexual interest in me before and is supposed to be helping me do the dishes, just give me a blowjob.’”Keith rolls his eyes. “I have literally never heard someone bitch this much about being offered a blowjob before in my life.”





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smut and then it started feeling like there were feelings getting involved so I had to stop but now I can't stop thinking about it - why am I like this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyhow, this is not my first time writing explicit material but it is my first time sharing it so if there's anything that seems off or wrong or just doesn't sound right, please let me know :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

_I don't, I don't need no candlelight_  
_You just need to fuck me right_  
_Guess I ain't the loving kind_  
_I just wanna get some_  
_I don't, I don't wanna wait no more_  
_Let's do it on the kitchen floor_  
_Give me what I'm beggin' for_  
_I just wanna get some_

_-Get Some, Ghosted_

 

* * *

 

“Can I blow you?”

Lance doesn’t mean to drop the pan he’s supposed to be drying, but in his defense, those were by far the last words he ever expected to come out of Keith’s mouth.

“What?” He asks, wondering if, perhaps, he’s actually just imaging things.

Keith leans against the counter across from him. Very slowly he looks between Lance and the pan sitting in a puddle of dishwater at his feet. “You heard me.”

With that reminder, Lance bends over to retrieve the pan. And to have an excuse to stop looking at Keith for the moment. _Was it hot in the kitchen?_ Suddenly it felt very hot.

Keith sighs. “Lance,”

“Hm?”

“You can say ‘no.’ “

Lance stands up, tossing the pan back into the sink. So much for that plan. “What gave you the idea I was going to say ‘no’?”

“So I can?”

Lance groans, running a hand over his face. He has to be dreaming. “Why do you _want_ to?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith replies immediately.

Lance drops his hand to glare at him. “That makes me wonder more.”

For a minute, they stare off across the kitchen. Finally, Keith shrugs. “It’s been a while since I’ve…I just want to. If I thought you were going to make me talk about it this much, I wouldn’t have asked.”

Lance can’t help but snort at that. “You thought I was just going to have zero questions? ‘Sure _friend_ who has never expressed any romantic or sexual interest in me before and is supposed to be helping me do the dishes, just _give me a blowjob.’_ ”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I have literally never heard someone bitch this much about being offered a blowjob before in my life.”

“Oh? Do this often, do you?”

Without warning, Keith steps closer, crowding Lance against the counter. His gloved hands slide over his hips, holding him in place. Lance feels his pulse spike as Keith leans in, running his nose along the underside of his jaw. He can feel Keith’s hot breath brushing over his skin. Keith is far too calm for this situation. It is entirely unfair.

“Lance, chill out.”

“ _You_ did not just tell _me_ to _chill_.”

Keith ignores him. “It’s not a big deal. Just a friend, helping another friend out.” One of his hands slide lower brushing over the front of Lance’s pants. Okay, so maybe his dick had fewer questions about this than he did, not the point.

“That wasn’t a problem I needed help with until you got this crazy idea.” It’s suddenly a lot harder to form words. Or remember why this is a bad idea. Why is Keith so comfortable with this? And did he always smell this good? How had he not noticed before?

“We could always go back to doing the dishes.” Keith’s hand trails back up.

Lance groans. “God, shut up. Like I was going to say no to a blowjob.”

Keith grins against Lance’s throat and that really shouldn’t affect him like it does. There’s a good chance he isn’t going to survive this. Both of Keith’s hands go to his fly.

“Woah, wait, shouldn’t we go somewhere else?”

Keith pulls back to look at him, and it gives Lance a chance to see that his cheeks are flushed.  At least Lance isn’t the only one affected by what’s happening.

“If you need to, but I don’t care.”

Lance looks around “But the kitchen? Anyone could come in.”

Keith sends him a dry look. “Pidge is back home for the weekend and Hunk doesn’t get off work for another two hours, plus he has a date with Shay tonight. Unless there’s someone else with a key I don’t know about, I think we’re safe.”

God, he was really convincing. Definitely unfair. “Hunk will kill me if he ever learns about this.”

Keith’s hands start moving again. “So we don’t tell him.”

“I have condoms in my room.”

That makes him pause. Keith worries his bottom lip with his teeth, seriously considering something. “Are you clean?” He finally askes.

Lance nearly chokes on his own spit. “Yes but…are you sure?”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Keith needed to resume his attempts to relive Lance of his pants. “Well it’s not as if latex tastes any good so…”

Lance’s hands drop back to grip the counter behind him as Keith finally slips a hand into his boxers and around his half-hard cock. Lance bites back a whimper because he refuses to be _that_ affected at nearly nothing.

But really when _was_ the last time he had hooked up with anyone? It had been ages. And God it feels good. And Keith is so, strangely enthusiastic about all this.

“You’re gonna get your gloves dirty.” Lance says, wondering why Keith would even leave them on, but mostly it was a comment motivated by purely selfish reasons. He wants to feel Keith’s skin on his own.

“I don’t plan on using my hands that much.” Keith replies without missing a beat. As if to prove his point, he pushes Lance’s pants past his hips.

When he drops to his knees, Lance is suddenly all too aware that he might not last very long at all. _This is really happening._

Leaning forward, Keith nuzzles the base of his cock. As he pulls back, he flattens his tongue along the underside, dragging back painfully slow. Lance gasps above him, gritting his teeth to hold back anything louder. Keith seems to take it as a challenge, and Lance only just catches a glimpse of his grin before he swirls his tongue around the tip. Releasing the head of his cock with a soft _pop_ , he pulls back to study him. Despite his earlier comment, Keith uses one hand to stroke him, while he places soft, openmouthed kisses long his length. He pays special attention the vein along the side of his cock. Lance’s hips buck and he lurches forward, smearing pre-come across Keith’s cheek. He’s about to apologize when Keith reaches up, wiping it away with his thumb. Looking up to meet his eyes, Keith pops the digit into his mouth without a second thought.

Lance closes his eyes and swears. Below him, Keith laughs softly before returning to his earlier task.

When he finally brings him into his mouth, they groan in unison at the feeling. It sends a delicious vibration through his cock and Lance’s fingers dig deeper into the counter behind him. Keith bobs his head along his length, getting used to the size of him. Keith’s tongue provides an unbelievably pleasant pressure to the underside of his cock and it takes all of his self-control not to thrust deeper into his mouth. Keith seems to know, anyways, and moans around him again. Even with his mouth occupied, it isn’t hard to see Keith’s amusement at how easily he affects Lance.

Lance had always known Keith was attractive, but he’s a whole different kind of hot on his knees before him. When his dark eyes flicker up to meet Lance’s own, Lance feels his knees go weak.

“Oh God,”

With that encouragement, Keith’s cheeks hollow around his dick, slipping him even deeper into his mouth. Keith sets a relentless pace and it takes all of Lance’s self-restraint, and a prayer, to keep his hips still. Keith pulls back and the cold air rushes against his flushed skin. Keith’s eyes trail from Lance’s face to his hands, white-knuckled gripping the tile. He licks his lips, chest heaving with labored breaths as he looks back to Lance. Slowly he lifts his own hand and eases Lance’s away from the countertop. He leads it to his head.

Lance cradles his face in his hand for a moment, before he trails up to Keith’s hair, finger’s tangling in the soft strands. Keith’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. When he opens them, he levels Lance with a hard look.

“Relax,” he orders. “I can handle it.”

Lance suddenly realizes this is his worst idea so far. Keith is going to ruin him for anyone else.

Keith waits for Lance to nod in agreement, unaware of his horrifying realization, before he takes him into his mouth again. Keith bobs his head, encouraging Lance to move with him. It only takes a moment for them to find a rhythm that has Lance struggling to keep his eyes open and on Keith, even though he so desperately wants to, and isn’t so relentless that Keith chokes. Not that he seems to mind the few times Lance thrusts particularly hard. Lance tightens his grip in Keith’s hair when he feels his orgasm start to crest and Keith’s eyes flutter shut once again, his moans muffled but not at all quieted by the dick in his mouth.

“Keith,” Lance warns, but Keith doesn’t even open his eyes to acknowledge him.

Lance comes with a shout he only just manages to muffle against his hand. His back arches with the force of the orgasm and Keith finally lifts a hand to hold his hips still as he sucks him off through the tremors. The minute Keith releases him, Lance feels his knees give out and he slides to the ground.

Keith’s face is flushed, his lips red and glistening. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and Lance can’t help but laugh at the completely tactless move. He really is something unreal.

“You are way too good at that.” Lance says decisively. His hand is still curled in Keith’s hair and he knows he should move it, but instead of pulling away he slides his hand down to cup the side of his face. His thumb presses against Keith’s bottom lip, and Keith freezes, as if that was the most startling thing to happen that afternoon. Wide dark eyes blink at him, like he’s trying to figure him out.

“You’re quieter than I expected.” Keith finally says in reply. His breath is hot as it falls over Lance’s thumb, but neither moves away.

He wasn’t the first person to tell him that, but he’s the first one to sound almost _disappointed_ by that discovery. Lance decides not to dwell on it. “That seems like something you’d be thankful for.” He jokes.

Keith doesn’t reply. He just keeps staring at Lance, like he’s waiting for Lance to decide what happens next. So he does.

“Can I kiss you?”

Keith’s expression resembles what Lance imagines his looked like at the start of this disaster. “You want to? After…”

Lance snorts, urging him closer. Keith moves easily, as if still not sure what to expect but letting Lance direct him. Like maybe Lance is just messing with him now and he’s hoping something might clue him in on the joke. “I can’t believe that’s what you worry about now.” Lance mutters.

Keith freezes mere centimeters away from Lance’s mouth, just close enough to tease him. He has to lean over Lance to reach his mouth and Lance can feel Keith’s neglected hard on pressing against his leg. If he wasn’t feeling totally boneless and out of his mind at the moment, he was pretty sure the fact that Keith was hard just from sucking him off would have him hard again far sooner than normal.

“Are you sure?” Keith asks again.

Lance uses both hands to drag him to him. He licks into his mouth without preamble, taking in the taste of himself on Keith’s tongue. Keith’s breath leaves him in a heavy exhale and he presses even closer to Lance, practically crawling into his lap. One hand cradles the back of Lance’s head while the other slams against the cupboard at Lance’s back.

Keith kisses hard and reckless, just like Lance always thought he would, but he’s soft in Lance’s hands and Lance hates when they need to break to breathe.

Keith lets out a shuddering breath above him and Lance decides to give him a taste of his own medicine, running his nose along the column of Keith’s throat. He can feel his pulse racing under his burning skin. He presses a soft kiss to the vein and hears Keith’s breath catch above him.

Lance reaches for Keith’s belt, but Keith stops him with a hand on his wrists. “Don’t. I didn’t do that to get something back or anything.”

Lance’s brow furrows as Keith pulls back to look at him. “I didn’t think you did, I just-“

Keith shakes his head. “Just…no. Not now.”

“’Not now’ implies a ‘later.’ Is there going to be other times?”

Keith’s expression changes to something Lance can’t decipher. “I…would you…” he sighs, dragging a hand over his face. Lance wonders why he acts like Lance is the one drastically altering their relationship just by asking for clarification. “Lance,”

Lance tugs him closer, cutting off his words. “Hey, kiss me again.”

Keith sighs again, but Lance catches the end of his new smile with their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on tumblr @ thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com


End file.
